Future In Hands
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Fanfic do Across the universe, então é um Universo Alternativo, baseado bem em viagens no tempo, poderes e tudo que você não esperar. Draco/Ginny
1. Prólogo

**Future in Hands**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Draco não se mexia. Os olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração era fraca. Ginny podia escutar os trovões ao redor de si como se estivessem dentro de sua cabeça. O céu estava escuro demais para o horário, o que indicava que alguma coisa ruim estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer. Estava acontecendo e ela provavelmente não conseguiria impedir.

Ela colocou os dedos na testa de Draco, a pele dele estava fria e ela sentiu medo. Não havia ninguém que pudesse ajudá-los. A chave não iria funcionar. Depois de todos aqueles dias, nunca aprendera a mexer naquela chave.

Sequer sabia onde estava, podiam estar em qualquer época possível. A planície parecia selvagem e não havia sinal de civilização, as árvores pareciam tão secas.

A dor atacou a perna machucada e ela apertou o pano mais um pouco. Aproximou-se de Draco e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros. Agora ele franzia a testa e ofegava. O veneno parecia estar vencendo. A mancha roxa no braço dele lembrava do ataque.

Ela tentou não chorar, tentou firmemente fazer mais uma coisa, Ginny girava a chave tentando compreender seu funcionamento, mas talvez não fosse ela que pudesse ativar aquilo. Apenas Draco, talvez. Apenas ele, a quem a chave pertencia.

- Ginny... – ele murmurou, mas não abriu os olhos, não estava melhorando. Não tinha como melhorar e naquela terra seca e desconhecida onde estavam, não havia outras expectativas. Não havia nada ali.

Aproximou-se de Draco, os joelhos arrastando no chão áspero. Ela gemeu de dor e se encolheu, ela segurou-lhe a mão e ele apertou-a com força antes de afrouxar os dedos quando a dor passou por um segundo.

Sua garganta apertou e Ginny pensou que morreria em algum lugar perdido no tempo, em algum passado, algum futuro distante, que não poderia impedir que ele vencesse, afinal. Apertou os olhos quando Draco pressionou os dedos mais uma vez contra sua mão.

Então Ginny Weasley começou a chorar.

* * *

**NA. **Ok, sim, é uma Long, sim. Não desisti de Dragões.

Esse é o Prólogo, até amanhã vou postar o primeiro capítulo. Não dá pra entender nada eu sei, mas vou explicar que essa fic é UA. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, então o mundo mudou um tantinho. Essa fic se trata de VIAGEM NO TEMPO e tals, então vai ser divertido. Vamos ver no que dá. ;)

REWIEWS, POR FAVOR?

byee.


	2. standing where I should be

**Capítulo I**

**standing where I should be**

* * *

Estavam de mãos dadas. Firmemente apertadas, não por prazer, não por querer, apenas porque não podia se soltar. O rapaz loiro e irritante ao seu lado olhava concentrado para a chave em sua mão esquerda. Ele tinha aqueles olhos cinzentos e sérios, era magro demais, mas segurava sua mão firmemente.

Estavam no telhado da escola, metade do prédio estava em chamas, não havia mais ninguém ali, todos os alunos haviam fugido, a porta do terraço estava trancada, mas não demoraria para que aqueles seres estranhos chegassem, perseguindo aquele rapaz.

Ginny não sabia exatamente porque estava ali, porque concordara com aquilo, mas não cogitava desprender seus dedos dos dele. Sequer sabia o nome dele, mas não podia deixá-lo desde o momento que o viu. Ele poderia ajudá-la e ela precisava ajudá-lo. Ele deixou escapar um meio sorriso quando conseguiu ligar a chave, uma luz se abriu a partir da ponta e ele riscou o ar, abrindo uma fenda.

- Onde estamos indo? – ela perguntou.

- Vamos descobrir como você conseguiu esses poderes. Vamos voltar no ano que você nasceu.

- É realmente necessário?

- Descobrir quem te deu esses poderes é uma pista.

Do outro lado, Ginny podia ver os fundos de um hospital, as pessoas passavam, mas ninguém podia ver a fenda criada por ele. Como ele se chamava? Respirou fundo, pensando em perguntar, mas ele falou primeiro.

- Seu passado, você. Qualquer coisa relacionada a você pode impedir a Guerra. Salvar esse universo. Em algum lugar na sua vida, o futuro de todo esse universo foi encaixado.

Ele dizia essas coisas que não faziam sentido, mas Ginny estava olhando dentro de uma fenda no tempo, olhando para o dia em que nasceu., sentido não é exatamente algo que podia esperar ver ali.

Os dedos seguraram os seus com mais força, o loiro sorriu.

- Você não me disse seu nome.

- Draco Malfoy – ele olhou para a fenda – agora precisamos saber tudo sobre você, Ginny Weasley.

**- # -**

Naquela manhã, Ginny acordou pensando sobre o quanto o dia poderia ser bom se não tivesse aula de química. O dia seria muito bom se Harry Potter não fosse levar Cho Chang pro baile da escola, se ele pelo menos falasse com ela... claro que se conseguisse articular frases conexas ajudaria muito, mas dificilmente se culparia. Acabou se atrasando e seus irmãos já haviam ido. Xingou baixo por perder a chance de ir com Ron e Harry, mas não seria tão ruim andar até a escola sozinha, se sentia bem com os fones de ouvido, quando era apenas ela e a música.

A escola parecia perfeitamente normal se não fosse por aquele rapaz de cabelos loiros parado próximo ao portão, atraindo a atenção feminina ao redor e gerando murmúrios. Ele nem era tão bonito, tinha o rosto muito fino, magro demais até, mas era aquela postura que gerava os comentários, era o jeito que os olhos cinzentos esquadrinhavam cada uma das meninas. A seriedade, as roupas escuras, o meio sorriso quando elas coravam.

Muito cheio de pose, definitivamente. Os prédios brancos das classes pareciam reluzir ao sol da manhã quando passou ao lado dele. Os olhos se encontraram por um instante e ela corou.

- Ginevra Weasley. – ele disse antes de sair caminhando em direção a esquina.

A garota ruiva virou-se completamente para ele. O vento soprou levemente e balançou os cabelos vermelhos e os loiros, os olhos cinzentos estavam sérios, ele piscou calmamente e deu um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios. Ele devia ter no máximo uns vinte anos, e simplesmente continuou andando, sumindo do campo de visão de Ginny, que continuou parada ali por alguns minutos.

- Bom dia, Ginny. – a voz de Harry Potter acabou por fazê-la voltar imediatamente para onde estava. O rapaz sorriu gentilmente e colocou a mão na cabeça dela com carinho, como se ela fosse uma irmãzinha. – Por acaso viu a Cho?

Ginny respirou fundo, pensou em dizer algo interessante, algo legal, para que ele conversasse um pouco com ela. Respirou mais uma vez, os olhos verdes estavam sérios, esperando uma resposta.

Balançou a cabeça nervosamente e Harry riu. Odiou-se no minuto seguinte. Quis fazer com que ele esperasse, mas o rapaz já estava se afastando conversando animadamente com Hermione Granger, a namorada de seu irmão.

Os preparativos para o baile da escola naquela noite estavam a mil por hora, as pessoas passavam de um lado para o outro organizando e isso apenas irritava-a ainda mais, não tinha par, não tinha ninguém que pudesse dançar com ela. As flores e faixas estavam penduradas por todos os corredores, as meninas fofocavam sobre vestidos e penteados, os meninos de smokings e limusines e quartos em hotéis.

Queria fingir que não se importava nenhum pouco, mas queria ir naquele baile, queria poder dançar com Harry Potter, mesmo que fosse apenas sonhar com isso.

A aula de química se arrastava lentamente enquanto Snape parecia garantir que sua fala era a mais monótona possível. Suas pálpebras pesavam e ela olhava distraidamente pela janela, o vento balançava as galhas da árvore do pátio e algumas folhas voavam rapidamente pelo céu, sacudidas pela brisa. O dia estava nublado e até um pouco frio.

No começo pensou que estava sonhando, mas quando seu rosto escapou por entre os dedos e quase bateu o queixo na mesa acabou sentindo-se completamente acordada para ver uma fenda brilhante abrindo no meio do pátio, como se fosse um rasgo no ar. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas não emitiu som algum. Beliscou o baço com força, mas continuava ali.

E através do buraco, várias homens saíram portando algumas armas e logo sumiram no pequeno bosque atrás da escola, o último deles, usou uma espécie de chave para fechar a fenda no momento que Ginny esfregou os olhos muito bem. Decidiu que estava apenas imaginando.

**- # -**

Acabou aceitando ir ao baile com Neville Longbottom. Neville era um ótimo amigo e alguém divertido. Bastante desengonçado, mas divertido. Era o que podia pensar enquanto colocava o vestido verde escuro e arrumava o cabelo num coque. Havia escondido as espinhas na maquiagem, corrigido as imperfeções. Sorriu para sua imagem no espelho e sentiu algum orgulho por estar bonita.

Não tirava da cabeça os homens que saíram da fenda no ar, mas estava pensando firmemente que era apenas uma ilusão pela aula inútil de Snape. Girou algumas vezes na frente do espelho esperando e imaginando que Harry pudesse notá-la ao menos por alguns minutos. Colocou o belo colar de prata que ganhara de sua mãe quando fizera quinze anos e finalmente olhou completamente satisfeita para sua imagem no espelho.

Pensou em esperar no andar de baixo e ver como seu irmão estava vestido.

Desceu as escadas lentamente, acabou imaginando como seria se Harry estivesse ali, sorrindo para ela, esperando que descesse ao pé da escada. Seus pais não estavam em casa, e parecia que Ron já havia saído. Ginny sentou-se no sofá, pronta para esperar, estava quinze minutos adiantada e Neville provavelmente atrasaria mais alguns.

A programação na televisão era completamente inútil, mas ainda assim era melhor que ficar torcendo os dedos no sofá.

A campanhia tocou e Ginny levantou-se num pulo. Andando o mais rápido que os saltos permitiam.

- Neville, não acredito que você conseguiu se adiantar... – parou de falar no momento que viu o rapaz de cabelos loiros parado na porta. Usava um sobretudo preto, a camiseta branca parecia moldada ao corpo magro.

- Se importar em me acompanhar no Baile? – ele perguntou – aparentemente quem não estuda lá só pode entrar acompanhado.

- Não conheço você.

- Não é exatamente necessário, Ginevra Weasley. Estão vindo aqui atrás de mim, vão pegar você também. Precisamos sair daqui agora.

- Acho que não tenho nada haver com isso.

- Muito mais do que você consegue imaginar, Ginevra.

A ruiva abriu a boca para responder, mas ouviu um tiro. Uma bala que se alojou perto demais da cabeça de Ginny. O loiro avançou rapidamente e empurrou-a para dentro da casa no segundo seguinte, fechando a porta com violência.

Ouviu mais alguns tiros e abaixou-se rapidamente.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Calculei mal quanto demoraria para achar sua casa.

- E eu vou morrer porque você CONTOU errado? – Sua voz se esganiçou por um momento.

- Não tem como você morrer hoje.

Ele puxou-a pela mão em direção a cozinha, saindo pela porta dos fundos ao mesmo tempo que atiradores surgiam pelas laterais da casa. O sangue pulsava por todo o corpo violentamente, estava nervosa demais se importar com quem aquele loiro era, estavam correndo a toda velocidade em direção a escola. E quando percebeu, estava virando a esquina.

Os homens haviam ficado para trás. Ou desistiram de correr atrás deles ali, naquele lugar público e cheio de adolescentes. Ele parecia perfeitamente bem com a perseguição, sorria um tanto cansado pela corrida, mas parecia estar muito bem.

- Porque aqueles homens estavam perseguindo você?

- Eu? Estão atrás de você.

Antes que Ginny pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ouviu a voz irritante de Pansy Parkinson atrás de si.

- Quem é seu amiguinho, Weasley?

Virou-se lentamente e viu a garota de dezessete anos, os cabelos curtos e escuros, o vestido vermelho e colado. Ela tinha aquele velho olhar de deboche. O mesmo que ela usava com Ginny desde o dia que entrara no colegial.

Pansy Parkinson era o tipo de garota que queria dominar a tudo e todos, principalmente quem julgava mais fraco e menos capaz de falar alto na frente dela, era o pior tipo de garota que Ginny conhecia.

- Não é do seu interesse, Parkinson.

- Você está na minha festa.

- Esse é o baile da escola.

- Patrocinado pelos meus pais. Minha festa.

Ginny puxou-o tranquilamente para longe de Pansy e entrou no ginásio da escola. Dentro da festa e da música. A luz fraca não impediu que Ginny visse os homens armados tão próximos de onde estavam.

- O que vamos fazer?

- Precisamos ir para o telhado e evacuar a escola, não quero que ninguém corra riscos. – respondeu o loiro.

Ginny percebeu que os dedos ainda estavam firmemente entrelaçados e corou levemente enquanto ele olhava ao redor. Viu Harry e Ron se aproximarem.

- Porque está com esse cara? – perguntou Ron

Harry não dizia nenhuma palavra, decidira alguns meses atrás não interferir nas brigas entre Ginny e Ron. Não que isso adiantasse em muita coisa, mas ele pretendia não aumentar a discussão com uma opinião que provavelmente era a favor dela.

- Neville não apareceu.

- Ele me ligou cinco minutos atrás, dizendo que não tinha ninguém na nossa casa. Não sabia onde estava você.

- Estou aqui, agora. – ela viu os atiradores se aproximando de modo lento. Apertou a mão do loiro com mais firmeza e virou-se para o irmão e Harry. – agora estou aqui, se não se importam, me deixem um pouco. – ela encarou os olhos verdes que miravam as mãos dadas com o loiro. – Volto mais tarde.

Rapidamente ela puxou o rapaz para a porta do ginásio. As mesas, as pessoas estavam tão bonitas e arrumadas que Ginny teve vergonha do que ia fazer.

- O que está fazendo? – ele perguntou quando ela pegou uma vela e levou o fogo até o pano dos enfeites e faixas.

- As pessoas precisam sair daqui. Existem muitos atiradores.

O alarme de incêndio disparou e várias meninas saíram correndo imediatamente. Ginny não sabia bem o que fazer agora, mas ele correu para as escadas do terraço da escola, as coisas estavam pegando fogo literalmente.

- Talvez no telhado, eu consiga fazer isso funcionar! – ele exclamou mostrando a chave.

- Então você roubou isso dos homens? Por isso eles estão atrás de você?

- Que homens?

- Tive a impressão de que eles cortaram o ar e saíram de lá. – disse Ginny contando sobre a aula de química.

- Ótimo, mas eles vieram atrás de você.

- Não faz sentido.

A porta para o terraço estava fechada e trancada e o loiro parecia não conseguir abrir com manobra nenhuma.

- Precisamos passar!

- Então abre essa porta, Ginevra Weasley!

- Como eu faço isso?

- Coloque força nela, empurre!

Quando Ginny colocou suas mãos na porta ela cedeu rapidamente e a maçaneta caiu com um estalo quando os pregos que seguravam a porta caíram violentamente longe dali.

Estava impressionada.

E dali no telhado podia ver parte da escola pegando fogo, a maioria dos alunos estava do lado de fora. Ali do telhado podiam ver e escutar que os atiradores estavam se aproximando.

- Como destruí a porta?

- Não sei bem, Weasley, talvez possamos nos ajudar se você quer destruir isso.

- Não posso desaparecer.

- Volto para o dia de amanhã, Ginevra. Vem comigo. Precisamos conhecer alguns lugares.

* * *

**NA. **estou quase dormindo. espero que o primeiro capítulo não tenho ficado absurdo.

Agradeço à Estrela por esse primeiro capitulo.

REWIEWS.


	3. believing as I'm told to believe

**Capítulo II**

**believing as I'm told to believe  
**

* * *

Tinha apenas mais duas balas no revólver pequeno que carregava nas mãos, havia perdido a outra em alguma passagem subterrânea. Era difícil acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo logo com ele. Não podia aceitar ser perseguido pelos Atiradores. Ele conhecia metade daqueles homens como veteranos da própria unidade.

Sentia sua cabeça latejando onde havia cortado a testa e o sangue seco nos cabelos loiros.

Não conseguia acreditar no que havia visto também, não conseguia acreditar que era por isso que estava sendo perseguido. Ele sabia demais. E todas as coisas que considerava verdadeiras não eram tão reais agora. Era fraqueza, mas queria começar a chorar, queria não compreender que toda sua vida mudara no segundo que viu aquela arma, quando percebeu que havia um plano maior, quando percebeu que seria morto se o encontrassem.

**- # -**

Seu povo era conhecido por defender as barreiras entre os Universos Paralelos. Viviam em uma das versões mais apocalípticas do planeta Terra que já viu. Draco tinha vontade de ir embora e atravessar para qualquer outro mundo, mas esta não era sua função, não era o que devia fazer. Nem podia fazer, seu povo defendia as fronteiras e vigiava para que as pessoas vivessem em suas dimensões de origem. Atravessar e viver em outro lugar era inviável e quebrava as regras.

Draco era um soldado. Não o melhor dos soldados, nem o mais eficiente, mas era um bom soldado e acabou se acostumando a viver através do vazio, buscar o que devia buscar e lutar pelo que seu povo acreditava. Seu planeta Terra estava devastado numa invasão de outro universo e seus ancestrais não permitiriam que isso acontecesse de novo e esse era o legado de sua família, desde que a Aliança fora criada, os Malfoy estavam no comando. Estavam espalhados pelos universos, vigiando as Fronteiras através do vazio, os Malfoy não estavam em lugar nenhum, mas estavam em todos os lugares.

Haviam lhe avisado que o Capitão queria vê-lo urgentemente, um assunto importante. Draco pensou claramente que talvez fosse porque seus resultados nos testes de perícia não estavam bons como deveriam estar.

Aproximou-se da porta através do largo corredor branco, tudo ali tinha uma aparência imaculada que não condizia com o jeito dos oficiais. Nem com o que faziam algumas vezes, parecia um hospital, um lugar de descanso. Diferente da terra destruída que havia lá fora, talvez fosse uma questão de ordem, aparentar um mundo mais organizado, aqueles lugares eram até irritantes.

A grande porta de metal estava entreaberta e Draco podia ver pelo menos quatro pessoas lá dentro. Três homens e uma menina. Uma menina ruiva em cima da mesa, olhando para os lados, um tanto assustada. Roupas brancas e um ursinho nos braços. Teria no máximo quatro anos de idade.

Os homens pareciam não se importar com a menina, os olhos arregalados e o medo.

- Não podemos permitir que ela fique aqui. Corremos riscos! – um homem loiro bateu com a mão sobre a mesa e a menina se encolheu. Ele olhou-a com repugnância. Ele conhecia aquele olhar de profunda desaprovação, o homem loiro era seu pai, Lucius Malfoy. General da Aliança.

- Podemos enviá-la para outra Terra e vigiar. Ela não existe em lugar nenhum, não vai ser rastreada. – um homem de cabelos negros e nariz grande argumentou. O Capitão dos Atiradores, Severus Snape.

- Deveríamos simplesmente destruí-la. – argumentou outro homem. De cabelos prateados que um dia haviam sido loiros e brilhantes como os seus. O chefe dos Conselheiros, Abraxas Malfoy, seu avô.

Draco imaginava que estava destinado a cargos assim, como todos os Malfoy. Ser um bom soldado e subir de cargo naturalmente. Talvez seu pai e avô estivessem ali para questionar-lhe como ainda não se tornara sargento.

- Ela é importante demais para isso, pai. Não sabemos se será necessária em algum momento futuro. A melhor coisa possível é fazer como Snape disse.

Lucius Malfoy levantou-se e caminhou em direção a menina com os braços estendidos para pegá-la. A menina se encolheu instantaneamente e fechou os olhos com força, começando a chorar baixinho.

Quando as mãos dele tocaram os pequenos braços gorduchos a menina o empurrou gritando: "NÃO!". No momento seguinte, seu pai estava voando por cima das cadeiras e batendo na parede com força. Snape e Abraxas se levantaram imediatamente enquanto a menina permanecia de olhos fechados e tremendo.

Draco estava com os olhos arregalados de susto. Impressionado. Aquela menina realmente era tão forte assim? Aquela criança, apenas uma menininha e era mais forte que um homem. Que dois homens e se quando crescesse essa força pudesse evoluir com ela, ela seria invencível numa batalha. Ela era _perigosa _demais, como seu avô havia pensava, mas _valiosa_ demais para perder, mas o que Snape queria dizer com "ela não existe em lugar nenhum"?

- Fique calma, Eva. – Snape disse num tom monótono. – Não vão machucar você, pare de chorar.

- Quero a minha mãe... – ela murmurou.

- Mãe? – Lucius levantou-se e virou-se para Snape. – que mãe, Snape? Ela tem meses de vida.

- Ela acha que a enfermeira Weasley é mãe dela.

- Certo. – disse Abraxas. – Vamos levá-la para alguma Terra, quando for necessário, vamos usá-la.

- Temos que tomar cuidado com as barreiras. Ela não pode ser detectada.

- Ela me dá arrepios – disse Lucius com certa repugnância – ela nasceu no Vazio.

A boca de Draco se abriu em choque no mesmo instante. Seja lá o que ela fosse, não devia existir e poderia destruir o tempo e o espaço. Aquela garotinha de cabelos vermelhos era uma falha e não devia existir, sua presença forçava os Universos Paralelos, ela era um pedaço do Vazio e se agora era alguma coisa, podia transformar tudo nos mundos em Vazio.

- O Projeto Eva está dando certo?

- Sim, não encontramos falhas nela. Completamente indetectável. Podemos desenvolver outras.

Outras? Ela era perigosa suficientemente sozinha. Não era possível que cogitassem criar outra. Seu pai e avô estavam malucos. Deu um passo atrás e a menina virou o rosto em sua direção. Os olhos castanhos chorosos e feitos do Vazio, prendendo seus olhos cinzentos. Ela não estava mais chorando e parecia bem séria. Não desviava seus olhos dele e alguma coisa parecia estar apertando seu peito de forma violenta.

Draco arfou, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dela porque ela não deixava que desviassem.

E agora ele só conseguia enxergar o escuro.

Pouco depois as vozes familiares gritando ordens de captura. Queriam prendê-lo, mas a voz infantil dizia em sua mente para correr e se esconder. E foi o que acabou fazendo. Foi quando roubou aquela chave, passe entre os mundos. E todos os Atiradores estavam atrás dele. Não interessava de quem ele era filho. Draco sabia demais e alguma coisa nele estava diferente e tinha medo de saber o que era enquanto seguia correndo por mais algum corredor. Os alertas soavam e seu rosto aparecia em todos os painéis como fugitivo e espião. Na verdade, mal sabia o que estava fazendo, aquela voz infantil ditava tudo: _"direita, esquerda... se esconda, Draco". _

Então a garotinha era uma arma. O poder dela podia aniquilar metade dos Universos Paralelos e colocar todos os outros em colapso. Uma pessoa feita no Vazio, sem família, sem ninguém, sem origem. Ela era feita _do Vazio. _Perigosa demais até para existir, pensava Draco enquanto corria pela plataforma sete, acabara de recuperar suas armas.

Abriu a pequena passagem que levava aos subterrâneos da base. Podia escutar os Atiradores procurando-o alguns metros acima e brevemente o procurariam alguns metros abaixo. Cortou a testa enquanto passava por algumas grades velhas, a arma havia caído num buraco que quase o levara junto e só havia duas balas, enquanto escalava as tubulações.

De algum modo sabia para que Universo Paralelo a menina seria enviada. De algum modo precisava encontrá-la mais uma vez. Precisava se livrar do que estava sentindo dentro do peito e fora ela que colocara aquilo ali e isso era assustador.

"_Precisa sair da base, Draco. Precisa abrir a fenda e me encontrar."_

Saiu para a luz do dia. A luz caótica daquele planeta. O sol brilhava, talvez fosse possível ver através da fumaça, porque o céu não era azul, era cinza pela fumaça. A paisagem da desolação. A planície selvagem e vazia, o vento seco no ar e aquele céu cinzento e feio. Quase não havia mais água naquela Terra, quase não havia mais nada ali. Apenas a base e algumas cidades onde geralmente viviam as famílias dos soldados da Aliança. Os humanos haviam abandonado aquele lugar milênios atrás e agora se espalhavam por outros planetas em outras constelações, outros sistemas solares. Havia escombros por todos os lugares, Draco havia estudado a bela civilização que existira e agora era tudo poeira e cinzas.

Puxou a chave do bolso e ficou olhando a peça de metal por alguns segundos. Devia ter uns dez centímetros e era toda prateada, as pequenas linhas brancas indicavam a potência que estava ligada. Conhecia os mecanismos, sabia ajustar perfeitamente bem para onde precisava ir. Virou o rosto e encarou o prédio da Aliança, a sede dos Atiradores. Estava tudo acabado para ele. Não tinha como voltar atrás e continuar sua vida. Aquele sentido de mudança ainda estava em seu peito, aquela impressão que não estava decidindo sozinho.

"_Você precisa usar a chave, você precisa me ajudar."_

Não queria seguir o que a voz dela dizia, mas não havia porque não seguir, não havia pra onde ir agora e foi consciente disso que Draco acionou os mecanismos da chave fazendo-a zumbir de leve. Respirou fundo. Cortou o ar, como se ele fosse palpável, abrindo um rasgo no tempo e no espaço.

Do outro lado havia uma escola e ao longe podia ver uma adolescente de cabelos vermelhos se aproximando.

O tempo era extremamente relativo.

* * *

**NA. **enrolei um tanto, mas o capítulo tá aqui!

respondendo as rewiews LINDAS de pessoas LINDAS, que obviamente vão pro céu:

**Kollyold: **agora você tem o capítulo 2 pra você amar! espero que goste! estou tentando não fazer igoal demais Doctor Who hahahaha **SamaraKiss: **talvez já tenha climinha naquele prologo, ou não, quem sabe? ah, acho que o Draco deve tá morrendo ne? não vou largar Dragões, continue acompanhando as duas fics! e eu não conheço faca sútil... isso é do Fronteiras do Universo? aquele que tem a bússola de ouro? não gostei desses, - -' sim, é beeeem antes do prólogo, Draco aparenta ter 20, ele pode ou não ser mais velho. **Diana: **começou com vocês me viciando em Doctor, agora eu até escrevo! destravei ne? finalmente ¬¬' E EU NÃO CONHEÇO MATT SMITH! =D **srta. Black: ** não vou matar o Draco, não. xD mas tá dificil, hein? acompanhae ;) e a Ginny é violenta mesmo, hahahahahha, será que o Draco não tem algum poder também? **Nacilme: **ghaata, não tenho ideia do que acontece em fronteiras do universo, eu vi O FILME da bussola de ouro e nem gostei, dormi, baguncei no cinema, achei de joguei dinheiro fora, - -' continue lendo e se quiser comparar, me conta as diferenças depois =D **Emilly: **chegou ae, mas se você não me ligar, nem aparecer aqui em casa, vou parar de amar você. **Estrela: **quase não dei conta de escrever esse, moça! maaas, agora vou me dedicar nos próximos dias ao capítulo de Dragões que tá começando a atrasar demais ne? D= continue gostando das minhas fics, porque vou continuar te enchendo de madrugada pra você me dizer se a fic tá ficando boa ou não =D **Lu Weasley: **tae a continuação do Capitulo! *-* espero que goste!

Gente, avisando que os capítulos REALMENTE são curtos, porque vão ser uns 20 e não quero cansar ninguém demais, ok?

E se ninguém tem coisa melhor pra fazer, leiam: **Strange & Beautiful**, minha fic que ganhou o BRONZE no VIII Challenge DG, da seção DG, do Fórum 6v.

agora vamos embora antes que a NA fique maior que o capítulo -_-'

**REWIEWS, HEIN? AGUARDO! **


	4. being who I should be

**Capítulo III**

**Being who I should be**

**

* * *

**

Ginny havia pulado naquela fenda. Ainda segurava a mão do desconhecido loiro com firmeza quando vislumbrou a luz do sol através da densa fumaça no céu. Não parecia com a imagem do belo hospital e da tarde ensolarada que havia visto pouco antes de atravessar a fenda.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Draco Malfoy olhando para a chave e revirando-a entre os dedos. – Alguma coisa mudou as coordenadas! Não estamos alguns anos no seu passado! – os dedos se moviam rapidamente pelos botões da chave.

- É meio difícil não perceber.

O cenário era o mais desanimador que Ginny havia visto em toda sua vida. Uma densa nuvem de fumaça impedia que a luz do sol atingisse a superfície por completo e tudo parecia cinzento. Grandes estruturas metálicas e parcialmente destruídas se erguiam da superfície. Não conseguia escutar nem mesmo um rato. Um vento fraco gerava um pouco de poeira vinda do solo seco e mais acima uivava contra as vigas.

O ar era viciado e um tanto sufocante.

- Onde estamos?

- Como vou saber? Você nos trouxe aqui, Malfoy.

- Você é bem irritante. – ele girou os olhos.

- Aliás, se quiser, já pode soltar minha mão, não vou sair correndo.

Malfoy afastou-se rapidamente e começou a observar ao redor.

- Não compreendo porque fomos redirecionados para cá, devemos estar centenas de anos no futuro!

Ginny olhava ao redor, não podia deixar de estar interessada no que havia ali, estaria a centenas de anos no futuro, nada mais do que conhecia existia, nada ou ninguém. Isso lhe fez pensar sobre Harry Potter e sua família e sentiu um aperto no coração, eles não existiam mais, estavam todos mortos e perdidos e ninguém devia nem mesmo conhece-los ali, pessoas de um passado insignificante.

Lembrou que Malfoy havia dito que voltaria para o mesmo dia, estão não estava perdendo tanta coisa. Apesar de o vestido estar completamente destruído, podia aproveitar esse tempo, estava centenas de anos no futuro e ninguém que conhecia podia dizer que conhecia isso. Olhou ao redor com fascínio, apesar de não haver nada de muito interessante, não podia deixar de pensar que aquilo tudo havia sido construído e caíra muito depois de seu nascimento.

Avistou o que poderia ser uma espécie de domo. Uma estrutura circular que parecia estar inteira, o brilho cinzento e leve que conseguia através do sol era bem real. Talvez pudessem se abrigar ali. O ar e vento estavam começando a fazer mal e seus olhos ardiam com a poeira constante. Olhou para o homem que havia trazido-a até ali. Estava observando a terra e examinando parte da estrutura como se quisesse determinar a época.

- Malfoy! – exclamou contra o vento – Seria melhor nos abrigarmos ali, não?

- Onde? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

- Naquela coisa.

- Ah. Certo! Soa bem melhor, talvez encontremos pessoas. Faremos perguntas e iremos embora, só preciso encontrar um lugar para recarregar a Chave.

- A bateria dessa coisa acaba?

- Demora um pouco para acabar, certo? Eu viajei entre Universos Paralelos da primeira vez, acho que isso forçou um pouco demais...

- Claro, muito normal... o que você quer dizer com Universos Paralelos? – Ginny perguntou, mas Malfoy havia se afastado um pouco e parecia não querer discutir sobre isso.

Começaram a andar em direção ao domo, mas o vento e o ar eram adversários difíceis de superar e depois de alguns minutos, Ginny começou a sentir muito frio, o vestido não ajudava em nada e só atrapalhava seus passos e não protegia do frio nenhum pouco.

Malfoy parecia não prestar muita atenção e caminhava um pouco mais a frente, interessado em alcançar o domo e descobrir onde estavam, ele parecia ter uma curiosidade pronunciada sobre sua localização.

- Pergunte logo – ele disse sem virar-se.

- Então, como consegui destruir aquela porta na escola?

- Não sei, você tem poderes desconhecidos para mim, mas sei que você é peculiar demais para existir, eu só sabia sobre essa força, mas com certeza você é capaz de mais coisas.

- E o que estamos procurando?

- Quero provar uma coisa sobre a probabilidade da sua existência e então apresentar ao Conselho dos Universos e provar algumas teorias e voltar para a minha casa. Não tenho muita certeza sobre as coisas, mas sei que preciso estar com você.

- Qual é o problema com a probabilidade da minha existência?

- É uma coisa boba sobre probabilidade em outros universos, muitas contas, existência no Vazio e mais algumas contas muitos difíceis, não se preocupe.

- Você falou algo sobre uma guerra.

- Isso talvez seja um detalhe. Não quero falar disso.

- Certo, e eu tenho que ficar andando por sabe-se lá onde com você sem saber de nada?

- Vamos conversar depois.

- Depois quando?

- Quando eu conseguir abrir a boca e ela não se encher de poeira.

Com a aproximação, conseguiu ver certos detalhes da estrutura do domo. Grandes vigas curvadas de metal polido. Uma altura de uns quinze metros, desenhos estranhos por todas as paredes externas até o teto, inscrições cor de prata.

As ruínas estavam ainda mais destruídas perto do domo. Então ouviram um barulho. Alguma coisa se mexendo no meio da tralha.

Ginny deu alguns passos nervosos até alcançar Draco Malfoy e tornou a segurar a mão do rapaz, olhando para o lado temerosamente. Ele nem mesmo voltou o rosto para saber o que ela estava fazendo, apenas franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco mais e continuou andando.

Aquele lugar era deprimente e o ar estava começando a deixar Ginny tonta, mas Malfoy apenas acelerava o passo. Quando conseguiram se aproximar da porta do domo, Ginny viu uma estrutura ainda mais desenhada que as outras paredes, um pequeno painel azul brilhava fracamente enquanto a porta emitia um zumbido leve.

Com certo receio, Ginny viu Malfoy levantar a mão e digitar algumas coisas na tela azul, uma seqüência de números que apareceu quando ele tocou o visor. A máquina apitou e a porta se abriu com um ruído metálico. O cheiro era ruim, mas ele entrou sem hesitar e Ginny o acompanhou.

A porta se fechou assim que ela passou e tudo ficou escuro, até Ginny perceber uma luz leve que foi se acendendo na entrada. Um corredor longo e mal iluminado estava a sua frente e terminava em outra porta exatamente como a primeira, fora isso não havia nada ao redor além de paredes lisas e cinzentas, feitas de um metal brilhante. Não havia nada gravado em lugar nenhum. Os olhos logo se acostumaram com a pouca luz e conseguiu enxergar melhor, Malfoy já avançava para a outra porta com passos largos. Repetiu o que havia feito na primeira porta.

- Como você sabe a senha?

- Questão de probabilidade mais uma vez.

- Como assim?

- Eu sou muito esperto, só isso.

- Você invadiu o sistema.

- Mais ou menos. Em diferentes tempos e universos as pessoas tendem a manter certas idéias marcantes, o jeito de invadir sistemas é quase o mesmo tanto aqui quanto em qualquer outro Universo, é bem difícil um lugar ser tão improvável ou diferente dos outros a ponto criar senhas e configurações de sistema completamente diferentes. – ele observou a porta se abrir – Mesmo com a improbabilidade e capacidade aleatória de cada Universo é bem fácil manter-se um padrão de idéias com tecnologias criadas e desenvolvidas aqui, porque são sempre paras as mesmas necessidades como calcular, proteger, auxiliar, divertir e outras coisas assim.

- Resumindo?

- Tecnologia previsível.

- Muito mais simples. – ela disse lançando um olhar irritado para o homem.

O local era ainda mais frio que lá fora, talvez fosse pela estrutura de metal. Provavelmente era a estrutura de metal, mas quando atravessaram para o outro lado da porta estava um pouco mais aquecido e havia fogo e vozes.

Ginny olhou ao redor e percebeu uma passarela larga feita de uma tela metálica do outro lado havia pessoas em grupos, com roupas pesadas e mal cortadas. Expressões tristes e cansadas nos rostos, nem mesmo as crianças que conseguiu ver pareciam animadas, estavam sentadas em grupo, cutucando um monte de terra. Todos eram magros demais.

- Malfoy...

- Eu sei.

Andou na direção na passarela e os rostos se viraram lentamente para eles, um tanto surpresos, alguns deram passos para trás, olhares assustados. Malfoy continuou andando e Ginny o seguiu até que atravessassem a passarela e estivessem próximas as pessoas. Um homem saiu de dentro de uma máquina enorme que parecia funcionar muito bem, não parecia tão magro, mas sua expressão era tão triste quando a de qualquer um ali. Ele olhou para Malfoy e Ginny como se estivesse vendo aparições.

- Olá. – disse Malfoy. – Pode nos dizer em que ano estamos?

- Esse é o ano de 3586.

- Saltamos mais de 1500 anos no futuro... – Malfoy murmurou – por quê?

- Como disse, rapaz?

- Nada, senhor. – Malfoy sorriu – O que aconteceu com a terra lá fora? Por que está tudo destruído?

- Foi o Dia do Julgamento, quando o Anjo desceu do céu e destruiu tudo, e não quis mais vida aqui, se cansou e destruiu tudo, matou todos.

- Isso foi quando?

- Na data de 3500, o Anjo Escarlate veio do céu e destruiu a vida, devastou as terras e escureceu o sol nas nuvens. De onde são vocês? Porque usam essas roupas e parecem tão... saudáveis? Isso não é mais viável e somente os mais velhos lembram disso.

- De fato somos do outro lado do mundo, chegamos aqui por engano e precisamos recarregar minha essa peça. – Malfoy estendeu a mão e mostrou a Chave.

- Aqui existe apenas a energia do Enertron. – ele apontou para a máquina gigante de onde havia saído. O Enertron era gigantesco e se fechava com duas portas laterais, era cor de bronze e tinha apenas dois botões do lado das portas. Havia um outro homem que ficava ao lado da máquina controlando os botões.

- Já que tocou no assunto, o que é essa máquina?

- É como sobrevivemos. Ela restabelece os níveis de vitaminas, proteínas e tudo o que é necessário para manter o corpo vivo, mas isso não aplaca nossa fome. Estamos bem e pode-se dizer que saudáveis, mas tão famintos sempre. Tantos anos. – o homem olhou para a máquina. – Não poderei permitir que carregue sua Chave aqui, não posso tirar a energia que será necessária depois para nós, sinto muito.

As pessoas balançavam a cabeça em concordância, preocupadas com o que eles poderiam fazer. Ginny apenas abaixou a cabeça e pensou que ficariam presos ali para sempre. O mundo estava caótico naquele futuro e ela sentia um pesar tremendo. Então era assim que a civilização acabaria? Todos vivendo indefinidamente num abrigo parcialmente destruído sem comida e sem vida, temendo tudo?

- Onde podemos achar outra fonte de energia? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Do outro lado das ruínas de onde vocês vieram existe outro Domo como o nosso, mas eles têm mais energia lá e ouvimos dizer, anos atrás que havia comida de verdade.

- E porque vocês não vão pra lá?

O homem ficou em silêncio por um momento e todas as pessoas desviaram os olhos.

- Existem monstros nas ruínas, rapaz. Mutações assassinas que cresceram nesses anos. Ninguém se atreve a cruzar as ruínas, não temos forças para isso.

Malfoy balançou a cabeça e parecia estar irritado.

- Certo, nós vamos tentar encontrar esse outro Domo, não pode estar tão distante.

- Não é distante, apenas não atravessamos as ruínas e dar a volta seria mortal nesse ar.

- Tudo bem, compreendo vocês. Weasley, vamos nos sentar aqui.

- Vamos ficar? – ela perguntou se aproximando dele.

- Por algumas horas.

- Por quê?

- Você precisa de outras roupas, só para começar. E eu preciso pensar, enquanto isso veja com aquela menina ali – e apontou para uma garota que devia ter a mesma idade que Ginny – se ela tem algumas roupas para emprestar, apesar do que passaram, essas pessoas são solidárias.

Ginny caminhou até a menina e observou que se não fosse toda a magreza excessiva e a melancolia ela deveria ser muito bonita. Os cabelos escuros estavam sujos e um tanto desgrenhados, mas o rosto era bem formado e os olhos eram grandes e castanhos claros. Ela deu um sorriso fraco quando Ginny se aproximou e perguntou se podia ajudar em alguma coisa.

A ruiva explicou seu problema com suas vestes e ela logo trouxe para Ginny roupas parecidas com as dela, uma calça grossa de um tecido que a ruiva não reconheceu, uma camiseta de mangas longas cinza, uma grande capa preta com um capuz e sapatos fechados, pretos e de aparência confortável.

- É melhor não exibir esse cabelo dessa cor chamativa. – ela disse puxando o capuz por sobre os cabelos ruivos de Ginny.

- Por quê?

- Tudo aqui é tão cinza e sem vida e em cores mortas, o seu cabelo chamaria os monstros de longe, ainda mais que seu cheiro doce.

- Tenho um cheiro doce?

- Inebriante... – disse ela fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

- Erm... certo. Muito obrigada pelas roupas. – Ginny sorriu se sentido sem graça perto daquela menina e voltou-se para onde Malfoy estava sentado.

- Você pode se vestir logo ali – ela apontou para uma cortina que separava um outro cômodo.

- Obrigada.

Ginny foi até a cortina e começou a tirar o vestido destruído, seu corpo estava frio e começou a vestir as roupas rapidamente, pensando no que estaria fazendo ali. Lembrou-se de segurar a mão de Malfoy e corou um pouco. Estava arriscando a vida e tanta coisa apenas porque ele dissera que precisava dela. Não conseguia entender porque sentia como se soubesse tudo dele, mesmo sem saber nada. Quando passou por ele na porta da escola e quando olhou nos olhos dele, sentiu-se corar, era como se ele pudesse ver tudo que havia em sua mente e ela pudesse ver a mente dele, algumas vezes sentia uma conexão assim com aquele desconhecido.

Draco Malfoy. Sabia apenas como ele se chamava e deduzira que não era do mesmo mundo que ela. Aquele cara loiro nascera em algum lugar depois das estrelas que ela via no céu quando estava na janela do próprio quarto e isso era assustador e fascinante. Terminou de colocar a calça e sentiu o calor que a roupa gerava rapidamente. Estava um pouco apertada, mas aquela garota devia ser bem mais magra que ela de qualquer forma, tirou o vestido pela cabeça e pegou a camiseta cinza quando Malfoy puxou a cortina.

- Você está fazendo o quê?

Ela gritou e virou-se, ele ficou parado com um olhar atônito antes de se virar e fechar a cortina atrás de si.

- Seu imbecil!

- Como eu ia saber?

- Você me mandou arrumar roupas, achou que eu ia guardá-las para vestir depois?

- Certo, certo. Tanto faz.

Ginny saiu ajustando a capa nos ombros e prendendo o cabelo com um nó.

- Podemos ir?

- Claro.

Quando saíram do Domo, Ginny percebeu que as pessoas olhavam para eles como se olhassem para duas pessoas mortas e pensou no quanto aquilo poderia ser animador. Dessa vez o vento não fez com que tremesse e a poeira não era um problema já que pegou um pedaço rasgado do vestido e amarrou no rosto como uma máscara.

- Aqui. – estendeu outro pedaço para Malfoy – peguei um para você.

- Obrigado. – ele parou e olhou para as estruturas destruídas onde entrariam. – Escute, estou sem armas, então se virmos os tais monstros a prioridade é se esconder e fugir, suponho que você ache que pode fazer alguma coisa devido essa história de força e poderes, mas isso não te dá experiência de combate. O plano é fugir de tudo que represente uma ameaça, certo? Não precisamos de demonstrações imbecis de coragem.

- Ok. – ela respondeu dando de ombros. – Não sou imbecil.

Ela percebeu que ele não confiou muito no que ela havia dito, mas não se importou.

- Então vamos atravessar as tais ruínas cheias de monstros e ver o que tem do outro lado.

* * *

**NA. **demorei, vocês me odeiam, mas ok, não me odeiem, novo capítulo tá aqui no domingo.

me deixem uma rewiew?


	5. doing what I should do

**Capítulo IV**

**Doing what I should do**

**

* * *

  
**

Não demorou até que Draco percebesse que estavam andando por ruas destruídas. Era como se toda uma guerra tivesse atingido cada centímetro do lugar, ainda era possível ver pequenos indícios da civilização debaixo de todo o concreto.

Faixas de pedestre, sinais de trânsito caídos, placas indicando lugares importantes na cidade. Os domos deviam ser centros de saúde ou ciência que haviam sobrevivido ao ataque do Anjo Escarlate.

Andavam com cuidado, Draco prestava atenção em cada som e mantinha Weasley bem próxima, ela parecia ter capacidade de fazer as coisas errado e colocá-los em algum problema brevemente e podia imaginar que ela faria alguma coisa cheia de coragem porque estava achando que era invencível ou coisa assim.

Quando ela havia perguntado sobre a improbabilidade da própria existência, Draco cogitou contar a verdade sobre onde ela havia nascido, mas depois pensou que se isso era perturbador para _ele_ o que seria para ela?

Precisava descobrir exatamente porque ela havia sido criada e depois levá-la ao Conselho dos Universos e apresentar provas do envolvimento da Aliança e sua família naquilo. Lembrou-se de voz da menina em sua mente e pensou se ela não podia fazer a mesma coisa. Talvez a menina houvesse modificado o destino da chave.

- No que você está pensando?

- Se você não consegue ficar mais de vinte minutos calada.

- Provavelmente não.

- Poderia tentar?

- O que eu fiz para você? – ela perguntou irritada.

- Nada, mas seria melhor não ficarmos falando por aqui, deixando explícita nossa localização para qualquer coisa que nos olhe como se fossemos almoço.

- Ah.

Ela ficou em silêncio e Draco se arrependeu de ter descontado a raiva que sentia nela, de certo modo, Ginny Weasley não tinha culpa do que Eva havia feito, mesmo que ela fosse Eva. Não demonstrava ter consciência disso e dificilmente teria. Eva havia preparado um quebra-cabeça e Draco sentia-se impelido a tentar solucioná-lo e protegê-la.

Seguiam em direção ao norte, já que o homem apontara que o outro Domo ficava nessa direção. As ruínas estavam completamente silenciosas com exceção do vento que assobiava pelas vigas e blocos de concreto caídos. Esse mesmo vento evitava que seus passos pudessem ser ouvidos de longe. Draco começou a pensar que talvez conseguissem atravessar as ruínas sem nenhum infortúnio.

Quando sol ficou mais visível através da nuvem de fumaça, perceberam que ele estava se pondo em breve o que o fez amaldiçoar a pressa de sair do domo, já que haviam andando apenas por duas horas ou um pouco mais.

Começou a procurar por um lugar que fornecesse abrigo seguro durante a noite. Weasley parecia estar com fome e cansada demais para prosseguir e durante a noite a possibilidade de serem atacados aumentava consideravelmente.

- Porque saímos tão rápido do Domo? – perguntou ela.

- Eles estão famintos há anos, o que fariam se percebessem que eu tenho comida?

- Você tem comida?

- Claro, Weasley. Não ia ficar andando por aí assim sem carregar nada.

- Estou com fome há HORAS, por que não disse?

Draco respirou fundo.

- Não tem comida aqui, Weasley. Não sabemos quando vamos sair daqui. Achei melhor economizar, vamos comer amanhã de manhã. – Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele completou – se você comer agora, vai estar com fome amanhã cedo e vai precisar comer de novo, você está cansada então consegue dormir com fome, por isso vamos comer só amanhã, entendeu? Essa sua expressão não me comove, não adianta.

- Ok! Então vamos dormir logo!

- Preciso achar um lugar que pelo menos pareça seguro.

Pouco depois encontraram o que deveria ter sido um bar, Draco arrebentou a porta e encontraram diversas mesas caídas, garrafas destruídas e duas mesas de sinuca.

- Quem diria que tanto tempo depois as mesas de sinuca sobreviveriam ao futuro? – exclamou a ruiva passando a mão sobre a poeira e espirrando logo depois. – Onde vamos dormir?

- Nas mesas de sinuca. Não podemos acender uma fogueira se é o que você está pensando.

- Que droga!

- Eu sei que é ruim, mas quando chegarmos ao outro Domo, vamos embora daqui o mais rápido possível.

Ela começou a circular pelo bar enquanto Draco tentava limpar as mesas de sinuca, ela mexia em tudo e ocasionalmente derrubava alguma coisa murmurando um 'Desculpe!'. Ele se perguntava se seria possível amarrá-la até a manhã seguinte, mas não achou que faria bem para a coluna dela e não queria que ela reclamasse no outro dia.

Então ela fez um barulho particularmente alto e Draco virou-se para ela irritado.

- Sinto muito...

- Você não consegue ficar quieta?

- Consigo, mas olha o que eu achei. – ela levantou uma garrafa que parecia estar bem conservada. – Talvez ainda seja possível beber!

- E por que você quer beber isso?

- Parece divertido.

- Não sei como você está lidando com essa situação Weasley, mas de qualquer modo, não importa em que tempo você esteja, ainda é menor de idade e não preciso de você com ressaca amanhã. Deixe isso aí e durma.

- Você é tão sem graça.

- Não sou, você que é engraçadinha demais. Agora durma.

- Claro, pai.

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, a estrutura do bar mantinha o vento do lado de fora e como estava escuro era bem difícil que alguma coisa os visse deitados sobre as mesas de sinuca do bar, não havia nada que guiasse alguma coisa até ali, no máximo o cheiro doce de Weasley, mas esse cheiro estava por todos os lugares onde haviam passado e sem que ela visse, deixara os restos do vestido verde na entrada das ruínas.

Ouviu Weasley suspirar e então ela havia se virado para ele, as mesas não eram distantes, mas ainda assim Draco mal conseguia distingui-la na escuridão.

- O que foi?

- De onde você é?

- O que você quer dizer?

- De que planeta você é, Malfoy?

- Terra. Outra Terra, milhares de Universos além do seu.

- E você me conhecia lá?

- Não.

- Certo.

- Por que quer saber isso?

- Parece que eu sei quem é você.

- Mas isso não está ligado com outros Universos, em algum Universo eu posso ter casado com você e agora não sentiria nada diferente.

Claro que essa era uma teoria impossível já que ela só existia naquele Universo. Ginny Weasley era feita do que havia entre os Universos, o Vazio. Era tão improvável que não fora concebida em outras Terras, fora deixada apenas naquela pelos líderes da Aliança que deveriam proteger as Fronteiras dos Universos, mas pareciam ter outra idéia, algo que tinha haver com uma guerra.

- Seria impossível me casar com você... – ela disse rindo baixinho.

- Por quê?

Ela não respondeu e Draco ouviu sua respiração suavizar. Weasley havia dormido.

Draco quase não acreditou quando abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava vivo. Talvez esses monstros nas ruínas fossem apenas mitos do medo que as pessoas tinham de sair da segurança do Domo, pensou Draco. Era a única coisa que parecia viável para não terem encontrado nada até aquele momento.

Weasley dormia com o rosto coberto pelos cabelos vermelhos e acordou um pouco desnorteada, perguntando onde estava até perceber que não havia sonhado.

Bateu a mão na testa perguntando como alguém podia ser distraída dessa forma, mas ela não se importou em responder com nenhuma ofensa, pois seu estômago roncou alto e Draco compreendeu que realmente era hora de comerem alguma coisa para continuarem.

Estava mais claro que no dia anterior, tirou dos bolsos alguns pacotes embalados com cores diferentes.

- Isso é comida?

- Sim.

- Como pode ser comida?

- Apenas coma. – ele disse mordendo a massa escura depois de abrir o pacote. – É muito nutritivo e tem um gosto bom.

Observou-a morder e inicialmente fazer uma cara ruim para a comida, mas logo ela havia terminado de comer ainda mais rápido que ele. E parecia satisfeita com a refeição.

- O que é isso exatamente?

- É uma coisa da minha terra. Lá também não temos a comida convencional de vocês.

- Por quê?

- Porque houve uma Guerra muitos anos atrás e isso devastou meu planeta do mesmo jeito que esse está devastado.

- Você quer falar sobre isso?

- Não. A guerra veio antes que eu nascesse. Cresci num mundo assim, me parece bem natural até. De qualquer jeito, só temos mais dois pacotes disso, se não quiser viver do Enertron, precisamos terminar de atravessar isso hoje e carregar a Chave.

- Se você pode viajar entre os Universos, por que não se muda?

- Compreenda que isso seria criar uma espécie de erro no Universo em questão. Dois Dracos num mesmo Universo permanentemente seria um erro, não se pode viver em outro Universo simplesmente, cada um deve ficar no lugar que pertence. Meu povo cuida das Fronteiras, formamos a Aliança e trabalhamos para o Conselho dos Universos, não vivemos em outro lugar, não escolhemos outra Terra. Não podemos fazer isso.

- Então vocês vivem nessa outra Terra apenas protegendo as outras Terras?

- Mais ou menos.

- Parece um tanto altruísta demais para você, Malfoy.

- E é.

- Então você é um soldado.

- Sou. De elite na verdade, os Atiradores.

- Porque não usa uma farda? Um uniforme ou coisa assim?

- Eu costumava usar, mas sai de lá fugindo e não estava usando uniforme na hora.

- O que aconteceu?

- Precisamos ir, certo? Temos que conseguir atravessar isso hoje, não quero passar mais uma noite apostando na sorte de conseguirmos sobreviver.

Não queria falar sobre ter fugido da sede dos Atiradores, nem acabar dizendo alguma coisa sobre Eva, talvez ela se lembrasse e entrasse numa espécie de colapso. Olhou-a com o canto do olho e pensou que ela e Eva não poderiam ser mais diferentes, a menina tinha ciência de quem era, do que poderia ser, do que viria ser, enquanto Ginevra Weasley era apenas uma estudante com uma força inacreditável e nenhum senso de perigo. Eva havia entrado em sua cabeça. Ginny tinha a cabeça mais confusa que ele conhecia.

O vento parecia ter diminuído e o sol estava bem forte através da fumaça, Draco pensou que aquele era um dia ensolarado para as pessoas que viviam ali e achou algo bem triste, pensou em como era sua Terra e não achou tão diferente. Passaram por um prédio que estava quase intacto, apenas as janelas estavam destruídas, mas isso era perfeitamente comum.

"_Olhe para cima." _

Draco endireitou-se no mesmo instante e olhou para cima. Alguma coisa jogava uma pedra enorme do alto do prédio e ele pulou para o lado no instante que poderia acertá-lo. A voz que soara em sua cabeça era a voz de Eva. Ele olhou para os lados e não viu nada além de Ginny Weasley com um olhar muito assustado.

Outra pedra foi jogada e então Draco puxou Weasley pela mão e correram através das ruínas na direção norte. Escutou perfeitamente quando outros pés começaram a correr pelo caminho, talvez patas, realmente não parou para olhar para trás em nenhum segundo. Correr era o essencial e puxar aquela irresponsável consigo era ainda mais importante.

"_Esquerda, Draco."_

Sem hesitar sobre a ordem da voz de Eva, Draco jogou o corpo para um vão a esquerda e encontrou uma espécie de porão para onde empurrou a ruiva e pulou logo em seguida fechando-o.

Conseguiu ver apenas as patas cheias de pústulas e pêlos alaranjados, a coisa rosnou e farejou o ar, escutando em silêncio, abaixou a cabeça e através do vão, Draco conseguiu distinguir as presas enormes de onde escorriam a baba branca e espumosa. Alguma mutação canina e maluca.

Weasley apertou sua mão com força e fechou os olhos, ela mal respirava.

A criatura ainda estava do outro lado, como se esperasse algum movimento para confirmar que suas presas estavam ali quando alguma coisa fez um barulho alto de onde haviam vindo. O medo era tão forte que sentia suas pernas tremerem violentamente, estava desarmado e não tinha como lutar com aquilo, mal sabia o que era aquilo, esperava que desistisse e fosse embora em algum momento, então outra pedra enorme se espatifou no chão e rapidamente o cão deu meia-volta e disparou seguindo o barulho.

Assim que deixou de escutar os passos das patas, Draco abriu o porão e puxou a ruiva para fora, começou a correr para no norte buscando o fim das ruínas.

Percebeu coisas se movimentando atrás das ruínas, seguindo-os pela sombra e acelerou o passo. Quase meia hora depois, Draco começou a ver a saída das ruínas de um dos lados e ao longe, quase como uma miragem, um Domo gigantesco, pelo menos três vezes maior que o primeiro.

Weasley deu um sorriso leve e acelerou a corrida.

"_Não saía por aí." _

Então Draco parou. Escutou seres se movendo nas sombras e mudou a rota.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Existe uma armadilha de formos por aí. – ele respondeu.

- Como você pode saber?

- Sou um soldado, sei de coisas que você não sabe, então me escute.

Draco deu a volta para o outro lado e escolheu a esquerda antes que alguma coisa os alcançasse. Pensou se fazia sentido seguir as instruções da voz de uma menina de quatro anos que agora estava ao seu lado bem mais velha e infinitamente menos útil, pensou que se escutasse o próprio pensamento acharia que estava maluco.

Quando viu outra saída ficou infinitamente mais feliz e correu. Puxou-a pelos dedos e correu como nunca havia corrido antes, os monstros que montavam armadilha do outro lado não tiveram tempo de se mudar apropriadamente quando perceberam que Draco havia mudado de saída e pularam de modo desorganizado na direção dos dois. Puxou Weasley para o outro lado e deu a volta nos monstros que haviam saltado.

Eram criaturas disformes, parecidas som flores, mas com longas garras no lugar de folhas e o centro da flor era uma grande boca cerrada de dentes venenosos.

Logo estavam no campo aberto, onde o vento era mais forte, mas estavam longe das ruínas amaldiçoadas. Olhou para trás e viu sombras dançando, não parecia uma comemoração. Pareciam muito irritados.

- Meu Deus.

- Quer saber? Achei que essas ruínas seriam piores... Afinal ainda estou com meus braços. – Draco deu um sorriso cansado enquanto dizia isso, o que fez Weasley sorrir.

Quando atravessaram a grande passarela daquele Domo perceberam que ele era realmente umas três vezes maior que o Domo de onde haviam chegado, mas as pessoas estavam nas mesmas condições e depois de um pequeno interrogatório descobriram que também não havia comida, eles também sobreviviam graças ao Enertron.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou. O Enertron do local abriu e um homem velho saiu da máquina. Ele abriu os olhos incrivelmente azuis por um momento e então eles se arregalaram de horror quando olhou para Weasley.

- Ela. – a voz saiu rouca. – o Anjo. – ele apontou.

- Quem? – perguntou Ginny.

O homem parecia estar em choque e continuava apenas encarando Ginny com os olhos fixos e um tremor pelo corpo.

- Você a conhece? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Ela... – ele ofegou – causou tudo isso. O Anjo que destruiu o mundo, salgou toda a terra e eliminou a vida. Ela é o Anjo Escarlate.

* * *

**NA. **Entreguei o capítulo no dia certo. QUE FELIZ. de qualquer forma, muito obrigada pelas rewiew do capítulo anterior, vocês são LINDAS e AMADAS, se você não mandou uma rewiew, você não é linda, nem amada porque eu sou rancorosa. -_-'

ENTÃO, o próximo capítulo é DOMINGO de novo. porque a faculdade tá de greve ae estou de férias =D

me deixem uma rewiew ou o Anjo Escarlate vai destruir suas casas e famílias -q

beeijo.

E **Gih Malfoy **muito obrigada pela rewiew! Espero que continue gostando, só não respondi ela antes porque tu enviou sem logar e tals ... XD


	6. did you hear what I said?

**Capítulo V**

**Did you hear what I said?

* * *

**

- Acho que o senhor está enganado. Ela acabou de chegar aqui. É um pouco improvável.

- Eu estava lá, eu vi quando ela desceu do céu.

Ginny estava chocada. Aquele senhor só poderia estar louco, como se ela fosse destruir toda a civilização do futuro tantos séculos depois. Não havia como isso acontecer de maneira alguma. Todas as pessoas do Domo olhavam para Ginny com terror. Malfoy havia avançado alguns passos, parando na frente dela como se estivesse protegendo-a. O homem continuava apontando para ela de modo acusador e ao mesmo tempo ele parecia paralisado de medo.

- O senhor pode explicar isso direito?

- Oitenta e seis anos atrás, quando eu tinha dez anos de idade o céu ficou escuro e cheio de fumaça e _ela_ desceu e destruiu tudo. Eu vi essa mulher no céu. Este mesmo cabelo vermelho no vento, esse rosto sem expressão. Ela destruiu tudo que viu e agora está aqui para terminar de destruir?

- Não sei do que está falando, senhor. Eu não fiz isso! – exclamou Ginny por cima do ombro de Malfoy. – Nem mesmo sou daqui!

O homem aparentava simplesmente não acreditar, enquanto ela exibia um ar de total inocência. Olhou para Malfoy e percebeu que o homem a sua frente parecia mais preocupado do que ela esperaria para alguém que sabe da inocência dela. Ele olhou para o homem enquanto deslizava os dedos pelo cabelo claro.

- Existe aqui um computador ou coisa assim? – O velho continuou calado, encarando Ginny com ressentimento. – Senhor? Preciso achar um computador ou fonte de energia! – ele exclamou chamando o homem.

- Existe um computador, descendo as escadas, talvez ele ainda funcione – apontou para escadas velhas que pareciam bem disfarçadas nas cores mortas do lugar.

O loiro foi em direção à escada, puxando-a pela mão delicadamente, observando todas as pessoas ao redor, mesmo com olhares acusadores todos pareciam assustados demais para fazer qualquer movimento ofensivo contra ela.

Quando desceram as escadas Ginny percebeu que o andar de baixo estava ainda pior, cheio de teias e poeira e o cheiro de coisas mortas. Não havia comida naquele futuro, apenas aquele Enertron. Encontraram um corredor escuro, iluminado com o pouco de luz que vinha de cima e então uma porta.

Havia aquele computador enorme, a tela parecia tomar quase toda a parede oposta à porta e uma mesa de controle enorme. Não havia mais nada na sala.

Rapidamente Malfoy caminhou até o painel e começou a mexer em fios e cabos, puxando-os conseguir um meio de conectar a chave.

- Eu sou bem esperto mesmo. – ele disse.

- Então seja esperto e me explique de onde esse velho tirou que eu vou destruir o futuro?

- Hm, pode ser você, pode ser alguma descendente sua que por alguma razão é extremamente parecida com você, ele pode estar enganado também. De qualquer forma, em algum lugar nesse computador talvez exista um registro visual desse dia – ele começou a apertar os botões de um modo que lhe parecia completamente aleatório.

O painel acendeu lentamente e então Ginny conseguiu ver uma gravação trêmula algo parecido com uma câmera de segurança. As pessoas corriam e gritavam e olhavam para trás desesperadas. Era um rua comum e cheia de carros e comércio, as pessoas corriam para fora dos carros em direção ao outro lado. Em alguns segundos Malfoy estava mexendo nos fios mais uma vez, e a câmera mudou.

Como se fosse um furacão, Ginny viu uma máquina gigantesca da qual se desprendiam raios e fogo e em cima daquilo, com o rosto impassível havia uma mulher ruiva. Ela. Malfoy virou o rosto para a tela e de volta para Ginny. Sentia seu estômago revirar e mexer enquanto sua cabeça girava.

- Não pode ser – ele sussurrou e então a chave apitou. o sistema desligou e as imagens sumiram. – precisamos sair daqui agora.

Ele puxou a chave e começou a andar quando percebeu que Ginny não fazia nenhum som. Estava sentada no chão com lágrimas descendo silenciosamente.

- Destruí o futuro dessas pessoas. Eu fiz isso?

- Pode não ser você. Não sabemos as circunstâncias.

- Você viu o vídeo! Aquela sou eu! SOU EU! Você me trouxe tantos anos no futuro para mostrar o que eu vou fazer?

- Então não faça, Weasley! O futuro não é algo decidido! Você pode escolher o que quer! Existem ESCOLHAS! Então decida o que fará! Vamos embora dessa época ou fique aí se lamentando.

Ginny respirou profundamente, mesmo que seu peito ainda apertasse. Deveria ouvir o que ele dizia, devia saber que poderia mudar aquele futuro, jamais faria algo assim com aquelas pessoas, com as cidades.

Levantou-se e segurou o braço de Draco Malfoy enquanto ele reajustava a chave. Olhou para o mundo ao redor e pensou firmemente que jamais se permitiria fazer aquilo com as pessoas.

- Onde vamos?

- Qualquer lugar. Precisamos ver como está a história do tempo agora.

- Imagino que seus amiguinhos armados vão nos alcançar aqui em breve.

- Exatamente. Por isso sair o mais rápido possível daqui é realmente necessário.

A chave rasgou o ar e conseguiu ver mais uma vez através do tempo e espaço.

**- x -**

Estava correndo o mais rápido que podia. Essa correria estava ficando cansativa até, mas Ginny não tinha muitas opções. Precisavam correr dos Atiradores, como Malfoy os chamava.

Seus dedos estavam presos firmemente pela mão dele enquanto viravam o corredor do prédio vazio. Estavam de volta ao passado, para ela o presente, haviam voltado exatamente para o telhado da escola, no dia seguinte.

- Por que está de dia? Malfoy! Você me fez sumir a noite toda? Meus pais vão me matar!

- Podemos discutir quem tem poder de te matar depois que despistarmos os Atiradores.

- Como eles nos alcançaram tão rápido? Acabamos de sair daquele futuro!

- Quando atravessamos, geramos um rastro e eles encontraram dessa vez antes que sumisse.

Malfoy puxou-a para uma sala vazia e fechou a porta sem fazer barulho. Ginny escutou os passos ritmados dos Atiradores e respirou fundo, no momento seguinte, Malfoy estava com o corpo colado ao dela e a mão pressionava sua boca para que ela não fizesse nenhum barulho.

Os olhos cinzentos estavam próximos dos seus, o nariz dele encostado em sua bochecha. Os passos dos Atiradores se afastavam aos poucos e o silêncio voltava. Ginny escutou a respiração de Malfoy baixinha. Os dedos dele se afastaram de sua boca e ela respirou lentamente.

Sua mão segurava a mesa e a outra estava no peito de Malfoy.

- Eles já foram – ela disse.

- Sim.

Ele não se afastou um centímetro, ainda estava parado, ainda estava muito perto, ainda podia ver os olhos cinzentos com perfeição e sentia a respiração quente dele. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e com tanta força que imaginou que logo os Atiradores voltariam. A mão fria dele deslizou por seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus. Um arrepio passou por todo seu corpo e a respiração fraquejou por alguns segundos.

Malfoy puxou-a para mais perto e Ginny nem mesmo percebeu o movimento. Estava muito concentrada no que estava sentindo.

Malfoy afastou-se subitamente quando ouviram um barulho. Passos mais uma vez. Lentamente, ele caminhou até a janela da sala e tentou abri-la, mas a janela parecia emperrada. O som se aproximava cada vez mais da porta, que um momento depois se abriu subitamente.

Um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos apareceu e olhou incrédulo para Ginny.

- Onde você esteve? Que roupas são essas?

- Ron? – ela perguntou num fio de voz – Ron!

Ginny abraçou o irmão com força e isso gerou uma impressão errada.

- O que ele fez com você?

- Quem?

- Ele – Ron apontou com o queixo para Malfoy que estava parado alguns passos atrás.

- Nada. Não aconteceu nada, Ron.

- Onde está seu vestido?

- Eu perdi, mas não quero falar sobre isso, preciso ir pra casa.

- Papai e mamãe estão malucos te procurando e você não quer falar? Você sumiu com esse maluco e não quer falar?

- Se me permite... – começou Malfoy, mas Ginny lançou-lhe um olhar mortal. – Esqueça...

**- x -**

Seus pais falaram por horas. Estava de castigo pela infinidade. Não podia sair pra nenhum outro lugar que fosse a escola e Malfoy estava escondido em seu jardim. E seus pais também haviam avisado a polícia sobre o aliciador de menores que sumira com sua filha inocente por uma noite toda. Sua mãe queria saber se ainda era virgem e a cabeça de Ginny doía de maneira absurda.

Depois de um longo tempo, conseguiu ser mandada para o quarto com promessas sobre visitas ao ginecologista por parte de sua mãe. Enquanto passava pelo corredor, Harry estava saindo do quarto de Ron e sorriu para ela. Levou a mão até a cabeça de Ginny e deu uma piscadela.

- Fiquei preocupado com você, Ginny.

- Estou bem, Harry. Não aconteceu nada demais.

- Certo. Você precisa tomar cuidado, não pode ficar dando sorrisinhos pra qualquer cara assim. – ele disse descendo as escadas.

Ginny respirou fundo. Tentou ficar calma ante a declaração de Harry e voltou para seu quarto, pareciam anos desde que estivera ali. Deitou-se na cama e respirou fundo, tentando relaxar o corpo um pouco. Observou as estrelas coladas no teto com um sorriso e fechou os olhos pouco depois.

- Precisamos ir.

A ruiva pulou da cama e colocou a mão no peito enquanto seu rosto ficava branco como papel.

- Não me assuste assim! – brigou com o homem loiro que estava do lado de sua cama, levantou-se e trancou a porta.

- Não me sinto bem com a porta trancada... parece errado.

- Sério? Você é muito estranho, Malfoy. Você me beijou!

- Isso classifica ser estranho? Bela visão de si que você tem. – ele disse mexendo na coleção de bonecas que havia numa estante – Precisamos ir, Ginny.

- Meus pais vão me matar! Você fica errando o momento de nos trazer de volta!

- Não vou mais errar, prometo. Agora temos que ir!

- Onde?

- No futuro você controla aquela máquina gigantesca, no vídeo haviam peças da máquina que claramente pertenciam ao século XVIII, então vamos procurar quem construiu sua máquina da morte, Ginny e desativá-la.

Ginny consentiu com a cabeça.

- Por que você me beijou? – perguntou enquanto uma nova fenda era feita no tempo e espaço, no meio do seu quarto.

- Não tenho nenhum bom motivo agora.

- Vai me trazer de volta para agorinha?

- Claro.

Ela sentiu os dedos dele prenderem os seus com firmeza, ele sorriu um pouco e a puxou para a fenda no tempo que se fechou logo atrás dos dois.

**- x -**

Cinco minutos depois alguém batia na porta. Ginny não estava mais ali, não poderia responder, mas continuaram batendo até que Fred arrombou a fechadura apenas para encontrar o quarto dela vazio mais uma vez. Chamaram a polícia.

* * *

**NA. **ok, eu tinha dito, domingo que vem! =) MAS acreditem, a faculdade consumiu minha vida e a auto-escola e essas coisas que não nos deixam em paz, mas tá ae o capítulo, deixem uma rewiew, por favor.

beeeijo


	7. did you get what I meant?

**Capítulo VI**

**Did you get what I meant?**

**

* * *

**

Draco não conseguia evitar pensar no motivo que o levará a beijar Ginny porque não conseguia achar nenhum motivo que fosse decente. Apenas desejara, apenas quis beijá-la e foi o que fez. Olhou para trás e a viu andando com certo nojo das ruas mal cheirosas e cheias de lama. Havia encontrado botas para ambos, mas ainda assim aquele lugar era nojento. Uma cidadezinha perdida em algum lugar que ele não conhecia.

Imaginou como ele seria naquela realidade. O que faria da vida, se seus pais estariam realmente juntos ou não.

O vento jogava os cabelos de Ginny de um lado para o outro. Não conseguia imaginar que ela fosse Eva afinal. Parecia que Eva era uma outra pessoa totalmente diferente, nem mesmo os traços eram idênticos, Ginny havia mudado um pouco, mas bem nos olhos dela ainda podia ver como se Eva estivesse escondida num canto dos olhos dela e ele tinha que admitir que esse canto dos olhos lhe dava medo.

- Como você viu peças do século XVIII? Como sabe que são peças desse século?

- Aquela máquina deve ter sido montada e levada através dos séculos usando um meio parecido com o nosso de viagem. Quem está construindo pegou coisas necessárias no século XVIII e depois foi embora.

- E como você sabe em que ano procurar?

- Eu não sei, presumo que terei alguma sorte.

- Não acredito nessa sua aleatoriedade.

- Faz bem algumas vezes – ele disse sorrindo. – não estou sendo aleatório, programei a chave para encontrar o momento do século XVIII onde fosse possível sentir energia temporal e aqui estamos nós, procurando sua máquina de destruir o mundo. Assim você não destruirá o mundo.

- Obrigada.

Ela cruzou os braços e continuou andando um pouco emburrada, olhando para os lados. Ginny estava meio perturbada ante a idéia de destruir o futuro. Era algo para se perturbar mesmo, Draco pensou.

Era bem fácil agradecer que o mundo houvesse evoluído, tudo estava muito sujo e bagunçado naquela cidadezinha, mas era possível ver que as pessoas se amontoavam ao redor de uma espécie de palanque no meio da cidade. Draco esticou o braço e segurou Ginny para que não passasse direto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Não sei, ainda não nasci, Malfoy!

- Você não estudou história ou coisa assim?

- Eu estava dormindo nas aulas do professor Binns, obrigada. É um velho a beira da morte e monótono!

- Você é tão inútil... – ele reclamou voltando-se para o palanque, onde um homem subia e pedia silêncio para os presentes.

- Estou contratando trabalhadores, preciso construir uma coisa importante, uma estátua moderna e preciso de empregados, por gentileza.

Draco olhou para o homem com atenção. Um jovem alto, com seus vinte e cinco anos talvez, cabelos cacheados e castanhos, grandes olhos verdes e pele clara, diferente das pessoas da cidade que tinham cabelos lisos e loiros em sua maioria, Draco podia se passar por um deles facilmente, enquanto as mulheres eram baixas e rechonchudas, com cabelos loiros e bochechas rosadas. Ginny era baixa, mas estava longe de ser rechonchuda e os cabelos eram vermelhos e gritantes demais para disfarçar.

Começou a planejar alguma coisa o mais rápido que pudesse, aquele homem obviamente não podia estar construindo exatamente algo moderno e coisa assim, uma estátua. Draco imaginou quem seria aquele homem, se os planos eram mesmo dele ou trabalhava para alguém. Olhou para Ginny que estava concentrada no que o homem falava. Talvez todas essas viagens no tempo só estivessem levando-a para aquele final de destruição do mundo. Talvez aquelas viagens pudessem mudar as atitudes dela. Imaginou que quando destruiu o mundo no futuro aquela não era Ginny, mas Eva. A Eva que precisava de ajuda para não destruir tudo, criada no Vazio entre os mundos. Ainda achava impossível a existência dela, mas estava ali na sua frente, alguém que só existe num mundo, onde foi colocada, um mundo singular e ele até mesmo havia beijado-a.

Os homens começaram a levantar as mãos, candidatando-se para o trabalho, imediatamente Draco levantou a dele também, esperando que o homem o aceitasse também, era um pouco magro demais, mas imaginou que não haveria problemas nisso.

- O que está fazendo? – Ginny tentou puxá-lo pelo braço.

- Você acha mesmo que é só uma estátua, Ginny? – ele disse sorrindo. – Vamos lá, precisamos ganhar algum dinheiro e investigar isso. Descobrir pra quem ele trabalha e salvar o mundo!

- E se for só uma estátua, Malfoy?

- Algum dinheiro para dormir num quarto, certo?

- Não podemos só voltar pra casa?

- Você vai destruir o mundo, não pode voltar agora.

- Por acaso vai ficar me lembrando isso a cada cinco minutos?

- Provavelmente. – ele respondeu caminhando em direção ao homem. – Olá, senhor! Fico muito grato pelo trabalho.

- Ah, claro. – respondeu o homem com um sorriso leve – Você e sua esposa parecem novos aqui na cidade, devem precisar de algum sustento.

- Não... – começou Ginny.

- Sim, senhor! – exclamou Draco. – Obrigado, senhor...

- Me chamo Johnattan Kearney.

- Obrigado, senhor Kearney! – exclamou Draco apertando a mão do homem efusivamente.

- Ele pensou que éramos casados! – irritou-se Ginny.

- O que mais ele pensaria nesse século, Ginny? Pense! Não tem como sermos irmãos, você é... ruiva. E sardenta.

- Ninguém acreditaria mesmo com essa sua testa enorme e esse queixo pontudo como um triângulo.

- Não me ofenda!

- Você começou!

- Quer saber, chega. Precisamos procurar um lugar para ficar.

- Achei que não tivéssemos dinheiro.

- E não tínhamos, mas alguém rico como o senhor Kearney obviamente é, sempre tem alguma coisa nos bolsos. – Draco disse mostrando moedas douradas.

- Não acredito que fez isso!

- Para alguém que foge com mocinhas ruivas e menores de idade algumas moedas não é grande coisa, certo?

* * *

Ginny estava deitada na cama com os braços cruzados e parecendo bastante irritada. Claro que aquele não era o lugar mais confortável de todos, mas ela não podia reclamar, Draco pelo menos havia cedido a cama toda para ela e dormiria no chão, mas ela continuava irritada.

- Qual o problema?

- As pessoas pensam que somos casados.

- Não acredito que você está irritada por isso. Você está séculos no seu passado, você viajou pro futuro e está zangada porque pensam que somos casados?

- Não posso evitar.

- O que tem de ruim acharem que está casada comigo?

Ela resmungou e virou-se para o outro lado.

- Você precisa trabalhar amanhã, não?

- Sim, nunca mexi com essas coisas braçais...

- Eu percebo.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Nada.

- Esse é meu tipo físico, ok?

- Não estou falando nada.

- Eu sou forte, sabia?

- Imagino que não é mais forte que eu. O que é aquilo, Malfoy? Por que eu posso arrebentar portas?

- Pode ter haver com esses seus supostos poderes e coisas estranhas, pode estar ligado com quem você vai ser nesse futuro, porque perceba, você é a mesma pessoa ainda jovem daqui há mais de mil anos. Pode ter alguma coisa haver com o que vai te manter jovem, com o que vai te controlar para que destrua tudo, pode ter haver com isso de destruir tudo, não sei bem, existem diversas teorias possíveis e bem impossíveis, mas não posso te dizer com certeza afinal, talvez seja só sorte, talvez seja uma anomalia que não tem nada haver ou, bem, você pode nem ser tão humana assim, já pensou nisso? E podemos também imaginar que modificaram você quando nasceu, ou que talvez nem tenha nascido aqui e de onde veio isso é normal, não podemos ter certeza dos seus pais, certo? Não é porque todos são ruivos que você é filha deles, existem milhares de ruivos que podem ser seus pais e eu não tenho certeza se aquela senhora gorda é sua mãe, você é magra demais, Ginny. Você tem algum problema com comida, essa magreza é estranha até. Talvez seja sua idade, mas não deve ter haver com essa força, certo? Ginny?

O som da respiração alta dela avisava que Ginny estava dormindo e não havia escutado metade das coisas que Draco havia dito. Ele se aproximou da cama, ela dormia com as mãos fechadas como se fosse um bebê e os cabelos se espalhavam pelo lençol encardido daquela cama. Sem fazer barulho, Draco pegou o cobertor e jogou sobre o corpo dela. Ficou observando por mais uns segundos enquanto ela respirava tranquilamente.

- Eva? – ele perguntou.

A ruiva nem se mexeu e Draco pensou que aquilo era a coisa mais imbecil que havia pensado em toda sua vida, imaginar que talvez Eva pudesse responder enquanto Ginny dormia, elas eram a mesma pessoa afinal, Eva deveria estar ali, obviamente. Ela não responderia, ou não poderia responder.

Acabou indo dormir um tanto frustrado com a impossibilidade de sua idéia. O sono estava quase dominando-o quando abriu os olhos subitamente. Alguém estava parado, olhando para a cidade pela janela e no brilho da luz que entrava Draco viu um brilho de cabelo avermelhado.

- Ginny?

- Não.

- Eva?

- Quem mais? – ela se virou e mesmo levemente, Draco podia perceber uma mudança nos movimentos de Ginny, agora ela parecia mais austera e mais velha, mesmo que na cabeça de Draco, Eva fosse uma criança extremamente poderosa, mas apenas uma criança.

- Achei que não pudesse me ouvir.

- Eu posso, mas Ginny ainda não estava dormindo o suficiente. Ela sempre sonha comigo. Não podia responder até que ela dormisse profundamente. Sinto muito por te envolver nisso, Draco, mas eu não posso me salvar sozinha, apesar de tudo.

- Nós te vimos destruir o futuro. Naquela máquina de destruir o mundo. Você queimou tudo que conseguiu alcançar. Destruiu o futuro e envenenou o ar e tudo que havia.

- Não posso controlar, Draco, meu querido. Fui criada para a destruição, seguirei comandos assim que os receber, por isso pedi sua ajuda. Por favor, me salve. Destrua as palavras de ativação, assim não vão poder me controlar.

- Quem vai te controlar? Onde estão essas palavras?

- Você sabe quem vai me controlar, as palavras, parecem estar na máquina... gravadas. Ah, mas isso é depois que tudo estiver perdido... Estão escondidas, não consigo saber onde.

- Por que minha ajuda, Eva?

- Ah, Draco... eu era tão pequena e você tinha esses olhos que me lembravam meu nascimento. Apenas como o vazio. Esse cinza que me faz sentir em casa, talvez. E sua mente é fascinante, querido. E quando me mandaram para aquele universo, minha memória começou a ser substituída por uma infância imaginária e então me tornei Ginny Weasley. Eu gosto de ser Ginny. É como se minha mente fosse dividida em duas partes.

- Então você também é a Ginny?

- Ela está aqui na minha cabeça, dormindo e está sonhando com você. – Eva riu levemente. Bem diferente da risada alta de Ginny – Ah, sou tão boba. Fico imaginando milhares de motivos para você ter me beijado, Draco.

Draco sentiu-se corar. Eva era a criatura mais intimidante que ele havia conhecido. Ela parecia ter o controle de tudo que estava ao seu redor, como se o mundo fosse apenas algo muito grande, mas que ela poderia tomar conta. Percebeu que ela iria destruí-lo facilmente caso fosse ativada. Aquele universo singular havia se moldado ante o surgimento de Eva como Ginny, sétima filha da família Weasley, forjando memórias, criando amigos de infância, lembranças falsas para a família. Tudo para que se encaixasse perfeitamente naquele universo singular.

Não conseguia imaginar o que dizer para Eva. Até mesmo o olhar dela era muito forte, dominador.

Ela deu alguns passos em sua direção e sorriu.

- Se Ginny soubesse que nem você faz idéia do que motivou o primeiro beijo dela... – Eva sussurrou perto do ouvido dele. – Não parta meu coração, Draco.

Os lábios dela roçaram os dele e Draco sentiu-se arrepiar enquanto ela se afastava de volta para a cama.

- Quem está construindo a máquina, Eva? Meu pai e meu avô? Snape?

- Você sabe quem ele é. Imagino que já o conhece agora. Boa noite, Draco.

Ela deitou-se da mesma forma que Ginny estava deitada antes, fechou os olhos delicadamente e começou a respirar pesadamente e como se fosse mágica a tensão do quarto diminuiu no mesmo momento.

- EVA! – ele exclamou.

Ginny sentou-se na cama subitamente.

- Por que está gritando, Malfoy? Qual o seu problema?

- Acho que tive um pesadelo. Desculpe. – Draco respondeu encostando-se na poltrona.

* * *

Draco caminhava de um lado para o outro quando Ginny finalmente deu sinal de que estava acordando. O loiro sentia-se bastante nervoso com a conversa da noite anterior, mas não pretendia contar para Ginny que ela era duas pessoas e ao mesmo tempo apenas uma. E que ela nunca nasceu como qualquer outra pessoa, mas foi fabricada. Não é uma coisa muito fácil de explicar para uma menina de quinze anos com a força de uns duzentos homens ou mais.

- Você não ia trabalhar? – ela perguntou esfregando os olhos.

- Não é mais necessário. Agora tenho um direcionamento.

- Qual?

- Uma idéia súbita. Desde o início era necessário visitar o seu passado.

- Qual a necessidade disso?

- Muitas coisas envolvem seu nascimento, Ginny. – Draco respondeu abrindo a fenda no ar.

- Então não viemos fazer nada útil aqui?

- Temo que não, mas vamos conseguir alguma coisa agora.

Ele estendeu a mão para que Ginny a segurasse, ela resmungou mais alguma coisa e segurou a mão dele com firmeza enquanto caminhavam para a fenda.

Atravessaram para um dia de sol, Draco imaginou o quanto os piores dias eram sempre ensolarados e bonitos no começo. Ainda segurando a mão dela conferiu se aquele era mesmo o dia do aniversário de dois anos de idade dela.

- Para essas inutilidades você consegue acertar a data, Malfoy!

- Eu realmente sinto muito pelo incidente com seus pais.

As palavras de Eva ecoavam de leve em sua cabeça sobre os motivos que o levaram a beijar Ginny ou no que ela pensava sobre o assunto. Ela tinha apenas quinze anos agora, devia viver cheia de confusão sobre sentimentos e essas coisas.

- O que estamos fazendo na porta da minha casa?

- Vamos ver você, Ginny.

- Mas isso não vai fazer o universo explodir ou sei lá? Eu achei que não pudesse encontrar comigo mesma, sabe?

- Ah, você só deve evitar tocar em si, ok? – Draco disse dando de ombros. – Não tem como você se lembrar de si aos dois anos de idade.

Tocou a campainha e enquanto esperava, pensou em todas as reações que ela poderia ter. O vento soprava fraco e úmido apesar do sol, algumas pessoas passavam na rua tranquilamente e sorriam para os dois. O som de passos fez com que prestassem atenção na porta, Ginny ficou um pouco de lado, como se quisesse se esconder, uma mulher de cabelos acobreados sorriu ao abrir a porta, ela era gordinha e baixinha, mas parecia bastante dócil.

- Olá, senhora. Gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas, estamos fazendo uma pesquisa sobre fraldas. Existe alguma criança menor de quatro anos na casa?

- Não. – ela sorriu de modo simpático.

- Quantos filhos a senhora têm?

- Seis. – ela riu um pouco. – São muitos, não? Todos rapazes.

- Não está pensando em tentar a sorte? Talvez uma menina.

- Ah, não, meu jovem. Acho que já chega de crianças aqui. Ron é muito travesso.

- Compreendo a senhora, obrigado pela atenção. – Draco deu mais um sorriso quando a mulher fechou a porta e virou-se para Ginny.

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas e arregalados. Parecia não saber o que fazer e ela tremia levemente. Draco não sabia o que fazer quando a viu assim. Não sabia o que fazer e parecia que cada lágrima dela era particularmente para ele. Ela encarava o infinito, como se não compreendesse mais nada do que acontecia ao seu redor. Ela respirou fundo e virou o rosto molhado para Draco.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

* * *

**NA. **Hello, pessoas. Thanks pelas rewiews! Gostaria que me deixassem sua opinião sobre o capítulo, se compreenderam bem o que aconteceu e tals. E se quiserem, visitem o fórum 6v! Beijos


	8. what you saw is an illusion

**Capítulo VII**

**What you saw is an illusion**

* * *

- Você nunca existiu até algum momento, entende? Talvez as memórias dos seus pais e irmãos tenha sido manipulada para acreditar nisso. Encaixaram uma sétima filha no mundo deles, com memórias novas e coisas assim.

- Eu não existo? Onde eu nasci, então?

- Você foi criada no Vazio entre os universos. Você não existe em mundo nenhum, não existe outras Ginnys em realidades alternativas, só existe você aqui. Um evento singular nesse universo, nada aqui gera outros mundos, nada aqui cria infinitas possibilidades como cada decisão deveria gerar por causa de você.

- Está dizendo que eu fui fabricada? Que não tenho pai e mãe?

- Provavelmente, sim.

- E está calmo e com essa cara de que está tudo bem me contando isso?

- Sinto muito, mas veja, Ginny, conheci você quando era muito pequena, para mim isso foi dias atrás e você se chamava Eva e entrou na minha cabeça e me fez fugir. Você mexeu na minha cabeça, precisava da minha ajuda. Quer que eu te salve e eu não sei como.

Ginny não queria ouvir mais nenhuma palavra. Seu corpo parecia doente com as palavras que havia ouvido. Era igual qualquer outra pessoa e não podia acreditar que Draco realmente estivesse dizendo aquelas coisas. Não podia acreditar que sua mãe acabara de negar sua existência. Nem mesmo era sua mãe, não tinha mãe.

Respirou fundo, mas era como se nem sentisse o ar entrando pelos pulmões. Tudo o que fez foi correr.

Acabou sentada na velha pracinha que havia perto de onde morava, onde passara sua infância brincando desde que aprendera a andar com pouco menos de dois anos, então percebeu que aquelas lembranças não podiam ser reais. Tocou o balanço com a ponta dos dedos e o escorregador um pouco enferrujado, não havia nenhuma criança ali, sua mãe contava que a rua era cheia de crianças, todos eram amigos de Ginny e não havia ninguém ali.

As pequenas cicatrizes que tinha nas pernas haviam sido feitas ali e agora sabia que não era verdade, não conseguia saber de onde vieram as próprias cicatrizes, até mesmo os cabelos vermelhos pareciam ter perdido o sentido, não era mais uma característica Weasley, ela nem mesmo era uma Weasley.

Fechou os olhos e não queria pensar, queria apenas esvaziar seus pensamentos de tudo que estava pensando, de todas as lembranças falsas. Queria esquecer seu nome, nem mesmo tinha nome, aquilo não era real.

- Ginny? – ela abriu os olhos quando ouviu a voz familiar e ergueu o rosto.

Seu corpo estava preso. Foi a primeira coisa que sentiu. Tentou mover as pernas, mas elas estavam muito bem presas. A superfície era muito fria, suas pernas pareciam encaixadas e pensou que talvez fossem botas malucas, mas percebeu que estava apenas imaginando inutilidades antes que conseguisse abrir os olhos. Suas mãos estavam presas por correntes, um pouco livres, mas ainda muito bem presas, seus olhos doeram um pouco, mas ainda assim os abriu.

Ginny estava numa máquina gigantesca. A máquina que destruiria o futuro.

Era como uma grande esfera de metal. Gigantesca. Ginny parecia bem pequena em comparação, suas mãos alcançavam controles que ela não era capaz de entender.

Estava num galpão iluminado. Tudo era branco, parecia com um laboratório e havia diversos computadores e máquinas apitando ao seu redor. Fios estavam ligados na máquina onde Ginny estava, podia ver fios presos em suas pernas, como se a monitorassem ou coisa assim. Estava quente, muito quente e mesmo assim sentia-se arrepiar como se fosse ficar doente em breve.

- ME SOLTEM! – ela gritou.

- Você sabe que não vamos soltar, porque fica dizendo uma coisa inútil como essa?

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Harry?

Um jovem de olhos verdes e cabelos desalinhados sorriu. Ele parecia um pouco diferente naquele momento, havia uma cicatriz em sua bochecha e seus olhos pareciam diferentes, como se houvesse algo errado no verde.

- Eu não sei, Ginny. Nem mesmo conheço você. Não sou dessa realidade, querida. Pagaram-me pra colocar você aí. Disseram que você pode causar tanto estrago... que só você pode controlar essa máquina. Ela foi tirada do Vazio e somente você pode usar os controles.

- Por que vocês querem destruir?

- Não sou eu que quero. O colapso de um ataque do Vazio... o impacto disso através dos Universos Paralelos, consegue imaginar? Tantos mundos em caos, temendo seu próximo ataque, implorando ajuda àqueles Malfoy e seus Atiradores. Podemos reconstruir completamente nossa realidade e depois dominar os Universos Paralelos que quisermos. Eles desejam destruir, como foram destruídos e conquistar.

- Não vou colaborar com esse plano horrível!

- Parece não ser necessário, querida. – ele sorriu – Dizem que você não passa de uma boneca, basta puxar as cordas certas...

Ele digitou uma série de comandos num teclado próximo.

Ginny gritou.

A dor era intensa demais, como se cada pedacinho de suas pernas estivesse sendo arrancado de seu corpo de modo violento e desnecessário. Só conseguia gritar e pedir que parassem. Não devia ter corrido de Draco, não devia tê-lo ouvido, não devia ter lhe dado a mão no telhado. E agora todas aquelas pessoas morreriam, ela destruiria o futuro, não podia impedir.

As lágrimas molhavam o rosto sardento. Seu coração parecia próximo de explodir, a dor agora era distante e ainda tão vívida que não tinha certeza que estava viva, talvez morresse logo. O mais rápido possível.

- Pode me torturar... não vou ceder... não vou te ajudar...

- Não estou pedindo que me ajude. Veja. – ele desligou a máquina. O que estava fazendo não era tortura, exatamente... não só pela tortura.

Pequenas placas de metal ensangüentadas estavam no chão. Em cada uma havia um símbolo desconhecido que lhe causavam arrepios.

- O que é isso?

- Aquelas cicatrizes nas pernas, querida. Isso foi colocado aí, as placas estavam disformes e fragmentadas, pequenos pedaços puxados através da sua pele. É um tanto cruel, mas era o único jeito de manter as palavras de ativação com você.

Ele colocou as placas cuidadosamente na máquina onde Ginny estava presa.

* * *

Draco estava procurando Ginny e não estava tendo muito sucesso. Ela não poderia correr tão rápido, ela não poderia desaparecer assim. Sentia-se culpado por ter dito tantas coisas de uma vez, a ruiva não estava pronta, mas a situação parecia cada vez mais crítica. Eva pediu que ele a salvasse, disse que ele já conhecia de quem ela devia ser salva. No final da história os vilões seriam realmente seu pai e avô?

As coisas eram estranhas quando pensava no que havia acontecido nos últimos dias, em como aquela garotinha ruiva transformara tudo em sua vida e agora, dias depois estava procurando a versão adolescente daquela menina, uma versão que não sabia quem era, nem sabe usar os poderes que provavelmente tem e se sentia cada vez mais desesperado por não saber onde ela estava quando a chave começou a esquentar e apitar em seu bolso.

Puxou-a com curiosidade enquanto ela indicava tecnologia fora daquele tempo, fora daquele planeta.

- Que raios de leitura é essa? Só falta ter quebrado...

- Isso indica que existem componentes do Vazio sendo ativados aqui, coisas construídas fora de dimensão.

Draco olhou para trás. Uma senhora baixinha e gorducha olhava por cima de seu ombro com um sorriso amável. Reconheceu-a de alguns momentos atrás.

- Senhora Weasley? Como você poderia imaginar isso?

- Hm, acabei de chegar aqui guiada por isso, sou a enfermeira que cuidou de Eva quando ela nasceu, ajudei a cria-la, não sou dessa realidade e assim como você estou tentando salvá-la.

* * *

**NA. **me perdoem pela demora, o próximo capítulo vai sair mais rápido e sinto muito esse ser curtinho assim, mas os capítulos vão vir mais rápido, um pouco mais curtos que o normal.


	9. you're living in delusion

**Capítulo VIII**

**You're living in delusion

* * *

**

- Como assim? Imaginei que fosse aliada do meu pai. – Draco voltou-se para a senhora que o olhava de modo simpático.

- Não posso permitir que ele use a menina daquele jeito, nem que criem outras, cuidei dela desde que era um bebê, desde que ela surgiu, os planos são muito errados, ela é apenas uma menina, ela tem vontade e sentimentos, não tem culpa de ter sido criado pra isso, nem merece isso.

Draco encarou a pequena mulher que parecia aflita.

- E por que a senhora resolveu aparecer agora? Não podia ter voltado no tempo e salvo Ginny quando ela ainda era criança? Quando apareceu aqui?

- Você sabe que as coisas não funcionam assim, querido. Não podia interferir em certos acontecimentos, como o encontro de vocês dois quando Eva ainda era pequena, nem o encontro de agora, achei que você fosse conseguir salvá-la sozinho, mas parece que acabou de perdê-la.

- Ela saiu correndo...

- Precisamos encontrá-la.

- Espere um momento, dona, eu não pretendo procurá-la com você, nem mesmo sei se acredito no que você está dizendo.

Não conseguia imaginar se era verdade ou não, mas não podia sair confiando assim na mulher que ajudou a criar Eva, mesmo que agora ela fosse apenas Ginny, fosse apenas uma menina assustada.

Voltou os olhos para a chave e pensou por alguns momentos se o que a mulher havia dito era verdade, se estava detectando componentes do Vazio.

- Sabia que se você ajustar do jeito certo, a chave é capaz de rastrear Eva.

- Claro que sabia disso! É exatamente o que estou fazendo!

A chave começou a apitar quando Draco acertou como ajustá-la e mostrar indicações de onde encontraria Ginny.

- Ainda não precisa da minha ajuda, garoto?

- Pode vir comigo, mas não estou confiando em você. – Draco começou a andar na direção apontada o mais rápido que podia.

* * *

A respiração de Ginny estava cada vez mais difícil, a posição que se encontrava deixava-a cada vez mais cansada e a dor nas pernas só se acentuava, Harry operava os grandes computadores muito concentrado em possíveis ajustes.

Seus olhos encontraram as placas de metal e sentiu-se doente ao imaginar aquilo em seu corpo o tempo todo. Estava exausta.

- Por favor, me deixe ir... não acredito que você quer destruir o futuro, destruir o mundo... você é o Harry.

O homem de olhos verdes voltou-se para ela e soltou uma risada de deboche.

- Não sei que tipo de babaca sou na sua realidade, mas aqui as coisas não são assim, Ginny, meus pais morreram na guerra, meus tios nunca me trataram bem, nunca tive nada, sempre me disseram que eu não valia nada, a única pessoa que se importou comigo foi meu padrinho e ele morreu num tiroteio, ninguém me ajudou, ninguém nunca se importou, então não me importo com o que vai acontecer ao mundo, se em outra realidade eu tive pai e mãe e sou uma pessoa melhor e feliz. Isso só me faz achar tudo ainda mais injusto e só me deixa com mais raiva.

- E quem nunca te fez nada? Você quer que todos morram do mesmo jeito? Você está sendo ainda mais injusto!

- EU NÃO ME IMPORTO! Agora fique calada, tenho que verificar se tudo está funcionando perfeitamente bem, quando te ligarem você também não vai se importar com nada e vai destruir tudo que te mandarem destruir. É você quem vai matar o mundo e colocar fogo em tudo, Ginny, não eu.

Harry começou a digitar rapidamente pequenos comandos toda a luz da sala começou a falhar.

- Acho que está tudo funcionando, melhor chamar seus donos, Ginny, eles vão te chamar de Eva mais uma vez.

Ele apertou um botão e momentos depois um rasgo se abriu no ar quando três homens passaram por ele. Um deles era, sem dúvida nenhuma, seu professor de química, Severus Snape.

- Professor Snape? – Ginny não conseguiu se conter – Não acredito que o senhor tenha alguma coisa com isso.

- Não acredito que seja professor nessa realidade, Severus. – disse o homem de cabelos loiros num tom cômico.

- Podemos facilmente encontrar uma realidade onde você é pobre, Lucius. Nada é impossível. – respondeu Snape – Eu não sou seu professor, Eva.

- Ela cresceu muito bem esses anos – comentou o terceiro homem, um senhor velho e imponente de cabelos brancos.

- Tem razão, pai – disse Lucius.

- Quem são vocês, afinal?

- Podemos dizer que somos seus pais – disse o velho – contratamos cientistas, gastamos tanto dinheiro pra conseguir criar você, uma imitação humana feita no Vazio entre as realidades, ligada a nada e tão poderosa. Essa máquina foi projetada de modo que apenas você possa controlá-la e nos vamos controlar você.

- Por quê? Qual motivo disso tudo? Dinheiro?

- Não, não, minha querida, não é o dinheiro, é apenas o poder. Existem muitas realidades, mundos que só podemos imaginar e com você poderemos ter tudo o que quisermos, construir um Império, um mundo como desejarmos, podemos moldar montanhas e mares com seu poder.

Ginny estava horrorizada com as palavras do velho.

- E sabe a melhor parte desse plano, Eva? – perguntou Lucius.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Estamos clonando você. Outras Evas para nos servir, melhores que você, provavelmente, mas sua importância permanece, não se preocupe.

- Se estão me clonando, me deixem ir embora!

- E permitir que você tente ser uma heroína e estrague alguma coisa? E não podemos permitir que você ande por aí, nem é humana.

- A transferência do laboratório está quase completa, senhor Malfoy – disse Harry.

- Transferência?

- Não podemos afetar essa parte do tempo, você ainda nem chegou aqui, ainda precisa crescer nessa realidade, estamos transferindo o laboratório para o futuro, bem longe dessa época. Vamos testar você.

A realidade atingiu Ginny como um balde de água fria. Nesse momento se tornaria o Anjo Escarlate que destruiu o futuro de todas aquelas pessoas, que destruiu o mundo. Aquele velho estava certo, ele viu Ginny descendo do céu e destruindo tudo, envenenando o ar, matando todos.

Só queria saber onde estava Draco agora, precisava dele, queria que ele aparecesse e a salvasse. Ginny balançou a cabeça e dessa vez achou que fosse chorar, então seus olhos encontraram um homem de cabelos dourados andando furtivamente pela sala.

- Transferência em cinco segundos. – disse Harry.

Draco olhou para cima e apenas se segurou nos controles quando Ginny sentiu que todo lugar estava sendo sugado e devolvido para a mesma posição. No mesmo momento Draco começou a mexer nos computadores, quando uma mulher baixinha apontou uma arma para a cabeça dele.

- Sinto muito, rapaz.

- Eu tinha certeza que não podia confiar naquela sua história de mãe – respondeu Draco.

Os quatro homens viraram-se quando a mulher fez Draco caminhar na direção deles, Harry deu um sorrisinho e segurou o loiro pelo braço enquanto a mulher se colocava ao lado de Snape.

- Mãe?

- Mãe, mãe, mãe... você cresceu e continua apegada à idéia. – respondeu a mulher. – Eu não sou sua mãe, você sequer tem algo parecido com isso, por Deus, pare.

Ginny tentou lembrar-se de que aquela mulher não era nem mesmo a mulher que acreditava ser sua mãe, que aquela ali provavelmente nem teria filhos, ela não era a Molly Weasley que havia lhe criado aquele tempo todo, mesmo sem saber que Ginny não era sua filha, mesmo assim ouvir aquilo doeu.

- A máquina está pronta, senhor.

- Então vamos deixar Eva nos mostrar o que pode fazer.

* * *

**n.a. **queria agradecer as rewiews fantásticas dessas meninas lindas. e o próximo capítulo está quase pronto, aliás.


End file.
